Memory Loss
by iceblueyes
Summary: Suzie lost her memory. And thew gang we're worried about her...especially Dennis.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Ghostfighter. Sorry for the wrong spelling of Michaela and Suzie. By the way a sequel of my three stories which is A Brother's Love, Silent Tears and Feelings of My Heart.  
  
The gang we're having a vacation on the beach gain. They don't know when to leave. And that very morning was different. Jenny, Michaela and Charlene made a costume the same as Dennis'. The one that he fought with Shigure. But in the sides has a slit below the knee until the end. And who was the one who wore the costume? Nobody but Suzie! They guys we're outside waiting for the girls to get out of the cottage. "Dear gentleman! I want you to see our very own masterpiece! As we copied one of Dennis' costume but we made a difference...we made it a girl's costume of course!" Charlene announced.  
  
"And now here is Suzie!" Jenny added, as the three girls step aside so that the guys could see Suzie. The girls could feel the boys jaw dropped. Suzie was there wearing the same costume as Dennis'. But they made a difference though. They made it look like a Chinese costume and there was a slit below her knee. Her flesh could be really seen. She blushed on how the guys looked at her.  
  
"Okay...so why is Suzie wearing Dennis-like-clothes?" Eugene asked.  
  
"But the three of you made the dress really like a woman!" Alfred added.  
  
"I'm a girl not a boy dear brother!" his sister shot back.  
  
"We made her a dress because we we're playing truth or dare. And she choose dare. So we dare her to wear this dress in the festival...tomorrow!" Charlene replied.  
  
"But it shows much cleavage", Jericho said.  
  
"Yeah master Jericho's right. I don't want to be the center of attention to men in the festival", Suzie said.  
  
"Who will like my sister anyway?" Alfred said, mockingly. Suzie went to him and hit his head hard. All sweat dropped. She flipped her hair and crossed her arms.  
  
"That's what you get. I'll go buy something to drink for a while. I'm kind of thirsty", she said, as she left the gang.  
  
"I'm coming with you", Dennis said, as he stood up. Everybody coughed on that and he looked at them with death glares. They apologized.  
  
"Sure Dennis is scary when he is angry", Eugene said.  
  
"So if I were you I won't underestimate him. Especially his wolf like form", Vincent said.  
  
"Brother are you coming to the festival tomorrow?" Michaela asked.  
  
"Oh sure dear sister. I'll go", her brother answered. She smiled at him sweetly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suzie and Dennis bought a drink for themselves. They decided to walk to the beach for a while. "I look so funny in these clothes. A guys clothes and was changed into a girls", Suzie began.  
  
"No you're not. At least Jenny, Michaela and Charlene changed it", Dennis said, as they throw the can in the trash can. They didn't talk for a while. Just staring at the waves of the sea. But what Dennis didn't know is she had grown to love him. Ever since he had helped her that night to released her feelings she had changed. In a flash of light she had seen he was so important to her. And for that she secretly falls in love with him. The wind was playing with her hair. And Dennis secures it as he gets his kerchief and ties it around her hair. She thanked him for that. "You looked beautiful", he began suddenly. She blinked her eyes. Is he okay?  
  
"T-Thank you Dennis", she said. "And thanks for the kerchief". He inched closer and tucks some strands of hair, which the kerchief didn't secure, and tuck it behind her ear.  
  
"You're welcome", was all he could say. She hoped he didn't see it but she blushed on what he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was time for the festival. The night was beautiful as the ladies wear their beautiful kimonos as the guys wear their haori and gi. Well except for Suzie. "I see you wear the dress", Charlene said as she saw Suzie.  
  
"I kept my word and I don't want to brake it", Suzie replied.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go and have some fun!" Eugene said.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone cheered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was fun as they tour the place. They we're playing some games too. And after the fun tour they had bought many foods and drinks as they went to the lake. "We have much food here. Oniichan do you think we could eat all of them?" Michaela asked to Vincent.  
  
"I think", Vincent replied. "Eugene and Alfred have a big appetite anyway".  
  
"I agree on that", Jericho interrupted.  
  
"Oh my", Suzie said.  
  
"What is it Suzie?" Dennis asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing Dennis. The foods just really taste delicious. That's all", she replied, giving him an apologetic smile.  
  
"Oh...I thought you were choke or something", he said. The two laughed.  
  
"Suzie's having a fun time right Eugene?" Jenny began as Eugene looked at Suzie and Dennis,  
  
"Yeah she looks happy. Also Dennis", Eugene said, drinking a soda.  
  
"Well Dennis changed my sister's life", Alfred added as he stuff some sushi. "Hish shinged ers ife". Jenny and Eugene sweat dropped. They couldn't understand what Alfred told them. Alfred gulped down the food.  
  
"What did you say?" Eugene asked.  
  
"I said he changed her life", Alfred replied.  
  
"Oh...it's because you're talking with your mouth full idiot!" Eugene said.  
  
"Who you calling 'idiot'?" Alfred shot back. Not for long the two began to fight. And the whole gang laughed as they watch the two fighting. Dennis saw Vincent giving Michaela a necklace.  
  
"Wow! Oniichan it's for me?" Michaela said happily. He placed it around her neck.  
  
"Yeah! I won it when I was playing a game when we we're touring", Vincent said. His sister hugged hi m.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu Oniichan!" said the happy Michaela. Dennis looked away, smiling to himself as he drank his soda.  
  
'At last Michaela could finally rest looking for his brother', Dennis thought. Suzie looked at Jericho and Charlene. She saw Jericho secretly hold her hand. She looked away, smiling to herself.  
  
"Everybody has a love one", Suzie began. Dennis just smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Eugene and Jenny, Jericho and Charlene...the soon-to-be, Alfred and Michaela. But Vincent has none yet", Dennis said.  
  
"I thought it was Mokouro", was all she can say. Dennis smirked. "And you and I don't have a love one neither".  
  
"Yeah...but I had a secret admirer".  
  
"Me too". They looked at each other then laughed.  
  
"Do you believe in fate?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you believe in destiny?" Suzie asked back.  
  
"I sure do", he raise his can of soda up. "Cheers".  
  
"Cheers", she said, as they drank their soda.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Boy this night is a happy night", Charlene said, stretching up her arms.  
  
"Not to mention it's also tiresome", Jericho added.  
  
"Come on guys let's cross the street. It's late at night anyway. Maybe there won't be cars around", Suzie said, as she skipped happily to cross the street. Dennis gave a slight laugh of her cheerfulness. But as he looked at the corner of his eye he saw a car passing...speeding ahead. He changed into his wolf like form.  
  
"Suzie! Don't cross the street!" Dennis yelled. Suzie turned around as she saw the wolf like of Dennis. He had saved her just in time as they hit the ground...as Suzie was the one who was hit first. The car drove away.  
  
"Bullshit!" Alfred muttered, as he went to his sister and Dennis. Dennis had changed to his human form as he holds Suzie in his arms. "Sister are you okay? Or are you hurt?" Her brown eyes opened and looked at the faces surrounding her. But it hit her...she doesn't remember anything. She stood up and they saw her eyes were shocked.  
  
"Who are you? Who am I?" she said. The gang we're a little bit frightened. They just wished she didn't lose her memory.  
  
"Suzie...it's us. Don't you remember?" Charlene said, as she went to her. Suzie back off a little.  
  
"Suzie? Is that my name?" Suzie said. Her brother went to her.  
  
"Knock it off sis! Don't try to fool us you lost your memory!" Alfred said. He was so scared that it might be true that Suzie had amnesia.  
  
"I'm your sister? So you're my brother?"  
  
"This can't be happening. She had amnesia", Jenny said, her voice soft.  
  
"Let's try", said Jericho as she went to Suzie. "Suzie do you remember what happened last time when you cross the street? Do you remember?" she tried to recall on Jericho had said. She tried really hard. But she remembers nothing. She holds her head and cried in pain.  
  
"I can't remember anything! My head hurts!" she yelled. Jericho rests her head on his chest.  
  
"It's okay...calm down...ssh..."he said comforting her. He turned to the others. "I think when Dennis saved her and they fell to the ground she must have hit her head on the ground...hard". Dennis looked away and blames himself of what have happened.  
  
"I'm sorry", Dennis said too softly. "It's all my fault". Alfred went to him and taps his friend's shoulder.  
  
"You saved her and I should thank you for that. It's better to lose her memory than to see her dead", Alfred said. Dennis nods his head.  
  
"Alfred...if you'll let me take this opportunity...I want to take care of her...and I'll return her to you after she had recalled her memory", he said. Alfred thought for a while. Then Dennis added. "It's still my fault anyway", as he clenched his fist.  
  
"Okay! Be sure to take care of her!" was Alfred could say. "And by the way thanks to you Dennis she had stopped smoking". Dennis just smiled. He went to Suzie who was very frightened.  
  
"Everyone I'll take her to my house", they all nod their heads as they watch the two leave.  
  
"Will she be all right? What do you think Oniichan?" Michaela asked, worriedly. Vincent put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.  
  
"She'll be fine. Dennis can handle it", Vincent replied. He hoped what he said was true. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dennis and Suzie arrived at Dennis' house. He explained to his mom everything what happened that night. "Oh I understand Dennis", Dennis' mom said.  
  
"Thank you mom", Dennis said. Suddenly their door bell rang. Dennis stood up and opened the door. "Alfred hi!"  
  
"Hi Dennis. I dropped by at our house and packed some clothes of sister. Here", Alfred said, giving Suzie's bag to him.  
  
"Okay", he said as he received the bag. Alfred peeped inside the room to see his sister chatting with Dennis' mom.  
  
"I'll miss her", Alfred said. Dennis looked at Suzie then back to Alfred.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll do my best to let her recall her memory", Dennis said. He made this a solemn vow.  
  
"Thanks Dennis! I'll be counting on you. See you around", Alfred said leaving his house as he waved his hand. Dennis waved his hand as a sign of goodbye and closed the door.  
  
"Who is it honey?" Dennis' mom asked.  
  
"It's Alfred. Suzie's brother. He dropped by to give me Suzie's clothes which are in her back pack", Dennis replied ash he raised the bag up. "Come on Suzie. It's time to rest".  
  
"Okay", Suzie said, standing up from her seat.  
  
"Mom is her bed ready?"  
  
"Yeah I've fixed it".  
  
"Thanks mom. Come on Suzie let's go to your room", he said as they went to the extra room where Suzie will sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh...so this is my room?" Suzie said, amazed as she looked around. "Cool!"  
  
"Really? Glad you like it. I'll put your bag here", Dennis said as he placed it on a chair. Suzie excitedly lay down on the bed. Dennis gave a slight laugh as he sat down on her bed. "Sleep tight", he said, bending down and kiss Suzie's forehead.  
  
"Aw...you treat me like a little sister", she said. Dennis pinched her nose fondly.  
  
"Yeah right. But you're older than me".  
  
"I am?" she asked. He nods his head.  
  
"So if you want to remember things recall you're memory", she nod on what he said. "Goodnight".  
  
"Goodnight", she said as Dennis turned down the lights and went out of her room.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

Author's Note: I don't own Ghostfighter.  
  
"Good morning!" Suzie gushed. Dennis gave a slight laugh as she blinked her eyes. "Where's your mom?"  
  
"She went out for a while. It's late and I'll say it will be a good afternoon", Dennis said, standing up from his chair. "Do you want to eat breakfast?"  
  
"Nah no need. I'll just wait for lunch", she replied. He nods on what she said. As he went to the kitchen and start making lunch. Suzie went to him and looks on what he is doing. "What are you doing?" he looked at her for a moment and smiled and he went back on what he was doing.  
  
"I'll be cooking our lunch", he replied.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Sure", as the two start making their lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlene was helping master Jericho of the paper works. But he couldn't help but see her sigh in every time he paused. "What's wrong Charlene?" Jericho asked. Charlene sighed.  
  
"I couldn't help but think of what's happening to Suzie right now. I wished she'll recall her memory", Charlene answered, as she sat down on a chair and calm herself. "Really I'm worried about her".  
  
"We all are", Jericho corrected. "Amnesia is a difficult thing to remember one's memory. It will be difficult for Suzie but at least Dennis is there".  
  
"Your right", was all she can say. I'll be very happy is she has her memory back". Jericho nods his head as he watched Charlene go back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There! We're done making our lunch!" Suzie gushed.  
  
"You sure cook pretty well. I wondered if you really lost your memory. If you really do the food won't taste this delicious", Dennis told her. Suzie blushed on what he said.  
  
"Honey! Suzie! I'm home!" Dennis' mom said.  
  
"Mom we're done cooking lunch. Want to eat?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Why sure! I was just buying things for the house. Okay let's eat!"  
  
"Itadakimasu!" Suzie said. Dennis' mom and Dennis chuckled. 'I want to know the reason why I lost my memory', she thought while eating. Dennis noticed her facial expression.  
  
"Something wrong Suzie?" Dennis asked. She looked at him and smile.  
  
"Sorry to make you worry Dennis but I'm fine", she replied. 'I must be careful too. I don't want Dennis will worry about me. I feel I'm just a burden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oniichan! What a coincidence! Glad to see you here!" Michaela said, running to her brother.  
  
"Michaela?" Vincent said.  
  
"Where are you going in this late afternoon Oniichan?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"To Dennis' house. Just to check if Suzie is fine and if she's beginning to recall her memory", he replied.  
  
"Can I come with you?" she asked again.  
  
"Sure", as the two walked to their destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll get the door", Suzie said, after hearing the door bell rang. She opened it and saw Michaela and Vincent.  
  
"Suzie!" Michaela gushed as she hugs her friend. Suzie was taken aback.  
  
'She knows me?' Suzie thought.  
  
"Vincent and Michaela. What brings you here?" Dennis asked.  
  
"We need to talk", Vincent replied as he looked at his sister and Suzie went to the kitchen. He sat down on the couch. "How's Suzie?" Dennis gave a slight laugh.  
  
"You're worried about her I see. She still doesn't remember anything yet", Dennis replied.  
  
"This is so difficult. Amnesia is a serious problem you know".  
  
"Yes I know Vincent".  
  
"Excuse me but how did you know my name?" Suzie asked. 'If this girl knows me then it will be easy to have my memory back'.  
  
"I see that you've forgotten us as well", Michaela sighed. "I'm Michaela. The sister of Vincent. That boy who is Dennis talking to", Michaela said, looking at Dennis and Vincent who we're talking.  
  
'Michaela? Vincent? Ouch! My head hurts!' Suzie held her head. But she fell to the floor. 'T-This is not an ordinary headache'. Dennis and Vincent we're alarmed on what they have heard. They run to where Michaela and Suzie are. Only to find her on the floor, Michaela at her side.  
  
"Oniichan...she's unconscious", Michaela said. Her words trembling as she spoke. Dennis went to Suzie and carries her. He placed her on the couch.  
  
"Okay...so Michaela what happened?" Vincent asked as he turned to his sister. His sister shook her head.  
  
"We we're just talking. She asked me if I knew her. Maybe she had forgotten about us too. So I said my name and yours. Then she holds her head and fell to the floor", Michaela explained. Dennis thought of this, as he tipped his chin.  
  
"Dennis...what do you think?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I think...that when she remembers her friend's name...somehow she'll have her memory back", he replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not". Suzie carefully opened her eyes and scans the room. She saw Dennis, Vincent and Michaela. She sat up at the couch as Michaela went to her.  
  
"Suzie are you all right? Does your head still hurt?" Michaela asked, worriedly.  
  
"I-I'm fine...Michaela", Suzie replied. Everyone was shocked. "And you are Vincent right?" she asked as she turned to him. Vincent nod in reply. "If I'm not wrong...you are my friends". Michaela smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Suzie! You've remembered us!"  
  
"I think what you said Dennis is true", Vincent began.  
  
"Yeah but she only remembers the name. Then it hit her hard to know the face of the person. That is why her head aches as Michaela asked a while ago", Dennis said.  
  
"Tell me more on what will happen. I have to take Michaela home".  
  
"Sure", he replied as Vincent went to Michaela.  
  
"Michaela we need to go", said her brother.  
  
"Okay. Bye Suzie! Until next time!" Michaela said.  
  
"Bye Michaela and Vincent!"  
  
"Oh and Suzie", Vincent said.  
  
"Yes Vincent?"  
  
"I hope you recall your memory as soon as possible", he added.  
  
"Sure", she replied as they saw them left the house. "I didn't know Vincent is used to care for people. I remember he doesn't really show affection", Suzie turned to Dennis whom she saw him laugh.  
  
"He keeps his feelings very well", Dennis told her.  
  
"And you?" he sat down next to her.  
  
"I keep it very well too. But if she is not dense then she should know that I love her".  
  
"Oh...it's a 'her' huh? You like somebody eh? Tell me! Tell me! Who's your love one?" she said, teasing him.  
  
"You know her...but I won't tell you!" he said.  
  
"Aw...you're mean! Meany!"  
  
"Who you calling 'meany' huh?" he said, as he started tickling her. They we're both laughing as the two fall down on the couch and hit the floor. With him on top of her. She blushed faintly.  
  
"D-Dennis you're too close..."Suzie said her voice almost a whisper.  
  
"And?" Dennis asked.  
  
"I-Is your love one will be jealous if she saw us like this?" she asked. He smiled evilly.  
  
"No", he answered. "Coz' she doesn't know".  
  
"O-Oh okay", was all she can say. He has a point though. Unless that girl he likes likes him back. He kissed her forehead and pinched her nose fondly. She touched her nose. 'Weird...there's a feeling inside me that is weird'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Dennis went out and sat at the bench outside. 'She has to recall her memory. She has to recall it sooner or later', Dennis thought. Then someone covered his eyes. "What the? Suzie! I know it's you!" Suzie uncovered his eyes and sat down next to him.  
  
"Good guess. I was thinking you'll guess it's your mom", Suzie said.  
  
"Yeah right. Like she's going to do that", he said. She rests her head on his shoulder. He remember the time when they we're sitting under the tree. Her head was resting on his chest and her hand clasped to his. He strokes her hair as if treating her like a child. 'Suzie...if you only you knew who is that girl I love...it's you'. He clasped his hand to hers. Suzie stares at their clasped hands...then she remembers something.  
  
'I...remember this. Me and Dennis sitting under the tree. The same thing...my hand clasped to his and my head resting on his chest. O- Ouch...my head hurts!' "Dennis my head h-hurts again", Suzie said.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Ghostfighter.  
  
"Hold on Suzie!" Dennis said, as he carried her into the house and went in her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suzie opened her eyes fifteen minutes later. It took her longer to regain herself. She looked at her side and saw Dennis with a wry smile. "Hey...how are you feeling?" she sat up on the bed and replied.  
  
"Much better".  
  
"Looks like it took you some minutes to wake up. It took you fifteen minutes actually. Do you remember something again related on your past?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. The scene when we're under the tree", she replied.  
  
"I thought so", he said. He inched closer as his hand caressed her face. She blushed. "You want to know who is that girl I really love? It's you Suzie. After that night when we we're together I changed. I only not care for you but love you too", he confessed. Her eyes were shaking coz' she was shocked. He pulled her in a tight embrace as he could smell her sweet scent. "I wished if you recall your memory you won't forget what I told you tonight. I wished you'll remember someone here is loving you. Suzie I'm sorry if you lost your memory". She released from their hug and looked at his eyes.  
  
"I'll try to remember this night Dennis. I'll try to remember when I'm back with my old self". Then she never expects what she would do...she kissed him. She kissed him tenderly as he kissed back. The door was half opened as Dennis' mom was watching. She smiled to herself.  
  
'My dear Dennis had fallen in love. How romantic', she thought as she closed the door silently not disturbing the two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dennis! Dennis!" Suzie called, looking for him.  
  
"I'm here at the leaving room!" Dennis yelled. She immediately went near him.  
  
"Dennis...how about we tour the place for a while. Maybe when I see a certain place it will be connected to my memory. What do you think?" she said. Dennis thought for a moment.  
  
'Maybe if we go to the place where the festival was held maybe she'll remember', he thought. "Okay let's go!"  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.  
  
"Mom...we'll leave for a while!"  
  
"Okay honey. Just be back for dinner!" his mom replied.  
  
"Yes mom!" Dennis said as he closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They we're touring some places first so that she'll try to remember. Until Dennis and Suzie went to the place where the festival was held. "Do you remember this place Suzie?" Dennis asked. He hoped too that she'll remember. She had to! Suzie thought for a moment. Then memories of that night's incident flashed on her mind. They we're having a festival that night, she recalls. She was with her friends eating dinner near the lake. She even talked to Dennis. She snaps out of trance as she looked at Dennis.  
  
"I remember this place..."Suzie said her voice almost a whisper. "We all went to the festival together". Dennis nods his head.  
  
"I want to show you something", he said as he grabbed her hand and led her to who-knows-where.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They went to the street where Suzie lost her memory. "Do you remember this street?" Dennis asked. She tried to remember! Tried her best! Until a car passed by. Her eyes grew in shock. She did finally! It was also the night at the festival when she lost her memory. They all went home after the festival. It was late in the evening so no cars pass by. She excitedly crossed the street until a car speed ahead. Then she remembered Dennis changed into his wolf like form and saved her. They fell to the ground...but she was hit hard. And when she wakes up...she couldn't remember anything. Her head began to spin as she massage her temples. But she couldn't take it as she fell to the ground. Good thing Dennis was there to catch her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suzie opened her eyes only to find Dennis giving her a piggy back ride. "D- Dennis?"  
  
"So...do you remember everything?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Yes...I do remember now. How's my brother?" she asked.  
  
"I told him I'll take care of you coz' I'm the reason why you lost your memory. And I'll return you to him when you have it back. Maybe I can return you to him now-"  
  
"No...don't return me to my brother yet", Suzie said. Dennis looked at her in the corner of his eyes. Then his eyes averted to the road.  
  
"Why?" Dennis asked. Suzie's arms were on Dennis' neck as she holds him a little tighter.  
  
"I want to stay with you a couple of days".  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please?" she begged. But still a promise is a promise.  
  
"I'm sorry Suzie. But I promised Alfred. I'll return you to him the next, next day", he said. But deep inside of him he wishes they'll be together.  
  
"Fine then", she said, burying her face to his red hair. "Thanks for everything". A smile formed in Dennis' lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner that night Suzie went to her room to be alone for a while. Dennis' mom sat down across him, giving him a glass of tea. "Thanks mom", he said, sipping the tea.  
  
"So...Suzie's leaving the next, next day huh? It's a good thing you have a plan to have her memory back", Dennis' mom said.  
  
"It was a coincidence really. I mean it's her plan", he said, sipping again his tea and gulped it.  
  
"Dear you do love her right?" she asked. He paused on what his mom said. Then he blushed really hard.  
  
"How did you know mom?"  
  
"I saw you two kissing last night and you even confessed your love for her. So what did she told you? Did she tell you she loves you too?" his mom asked. He couldn't help but blushed. His mom chuckled.  
  
"I didn't have an answer...if you know what I mean", he told her. His mom nods in reply.  
  
"Go to her dear. Spend some time with her now that she had her memory back and she's leaving", she advice. He nods his head and stood up from his seat and went to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll be leaving soon", Suzie muttered under her breath. Her door opened and in came Dennis with a smile on his face. He closed the door as she ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Hey that was sudden", he said as she released him.  
  
"I've got to tell you something".  
  
"So let's sit down for a while", Dennis said as they sat on her bed. He wonders what she'll tell him.  
  
"I still remember what you told me last night", Suzie began.  
  
"That's okay. It's all right you-"but she was cut off as Suzie kissed him. He was in shock really! She looked at his eyes as her lips left his. He couldn't understand! What's going on? "Suzie what's-"but yet again she doesn't want him to speak as her finger was on his lips.  
  
"Dennis...if you only knew...that we have the same feelings...ever since that night you helped me to release my feelings out...I...I've changed", Suzie admitted, as she bit her bottom lip. He caressed her face using the back of his hand.  
  
"Then what do you feel about me?" he was glad he wasn't interrupted by her sweet kisses and her fingers silencing him.  
  
"I kept it a long time that I love you...well since that night my whole life change", she said. "I thought to keep it coz' I know you don't feel the same way". He leaned his forehead to hers...as she looked into his emerald eyes. He was smiling so was his eyes.  
  
"You were wrong. And in the other hand I thanked that you lost your memory. Coz' I'm glad I told my feelings for you", he said.  
  
"You had a bad way to tell your feelings you know?" she said, as their lips are a little bit close.  
  
"Well...at least our feelings crossed", Dennis said, as he crossed the measly inches of their lips. They we're kissing each other so passionately. Love has brought them together with fate and destiny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ "Bye ma'am! It's nice meeting you", Suzie said, giving Dennis' mom a respective bow.  
  
"Bye Suzie! Visit us sometimes!" Dennis' mom said. Suzie nods her head in reply.  
  
"Mom I'll walked her to her house. I'll be back!" Dennis' said, asking permission.  
  
"Okay dear!" his mom replied. She saw the two walked together hand in hand. She smiled to herself. 'They're so happy to be in love', she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sister your back!" Alfred said as he crushed his sister in a hug. Dennis chuckled as Suzie had let go of her bag. "I'm so glad you have your memory back".  
  
"Y-Yeah me too", Suzie added. "Alfred your happy to see me yet you want to kill me! I can't breathe!" Alfred immediately let go of her. Nevertheless he doesn't want to taste his sister's wrath.  
  
"Oopps...sorry!" he apologized. He turned to Dennis. "Thanks for everything Dennis. You sure did your promise". Dennis nods his head.  
  
"A promise is a promise Alfred".  
  
"Yeah your right. By the way...since sister had her memory back...I'll call everyone to go to the beach tomorrow and have fun! What do you think?" Alfred asked.  
  
"Uh..."Suzie and Dennis said.  
  
"That'll be fine I guess bro!" Suzie replied.  
  
"That's great! I'll start calling them!" her brother said as he went to pick up the phone. Suzie turned to Dennis.  
  
"You'll be going right Dennis?" Suzie asked.  
  
"Yes I will. What time?" Dennis asked.  
  
"I'll decide on that. It'll be in the afternoon", she replied.  
  
"Okay. Got to go Suzie!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Won't you give me a goodbye kiss?" he asked, teasing her. She smirked.  
  
"Sure", was all she could say as their lips touched again. Alfred who was talking to Eugene paused.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"What happened Alfred?" Eugene asked, concerned.  
  
"Dennis and sister are kissing!" Alfred answered. Eugene blushed.  
  
"Alfred...that's a private thing okay?"  
  
"But they're kissing near the door actually!" he said. "And now I get it...they're lovers!" Eugene sweat dropped.  
  
"Alfred!" Eugene whined. Suzie and Dennis don't care.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They went at the beach that 1:30p.m.in the afternoon. And also Alfred spread the news. But aside from that news they we're all happy that their friend Suzie got her memory back...not to mention everyone we're worried about her. "Dennis and Suzie are lovers? Are you sure Alfred?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Of course Jenny I'm positive! Don't you believe me?" Alfred said.  
  
"That's impossible", Jericho remarked.  
  
"Is the news true Suzie?" Charlene asked. Suzie doesn't know what to say. Some of the gang we're at the sea and she was standing up looking at them. Dennis came from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Dennis?" Suzie asked.  
  
"Of course what you heard from Alfred is true", Dennis told them. They we're silent for a while then they yelled happily.  
  
"Dennis...I didn't know", Suzie whispered. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course!" he replied, hugging her tighter. "I want to spend my whole life with the one I love", he added. She smiled to that. The two joined in the party at the sea which we're the gang we're splashing water.  
  
End 


End file.
